


Getting to Know Them

by ScribbleWriting65



Series: Shadows [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleWriting65/pseuds/ScribbleWriting65
Summary: It's important to know what you can about someone before jumping into a relationship, both the good and the bad. Who knows, your discoveries may surprise both you and your partner.
Relationships: OC/OC, Slim/Dot
Series: Shadows [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1120458





	1. Firefly

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's my latest work, this time for my Shadows universe! This one takes place a month after Revelations, so there are some references to it. Thanks to @Ciderr Emblem 3 Houses on Discord for beta reading and bouncing ideas with me. Let me know what you think in the comments, and I hope you enjoy!

To say that the last month had been interesting for Dot would be an understatement.

Ever since returning from the attempted robbery…something…had filled the air whenever she was with Slim. While the girl didn’t regret her decision to stay, even after meeting the boy’s living light and darkness (she was still wrapping her head around _that_ concept), it was undeniable that things had changed between them.

Slim now seemed more comfortable around her, answering any questions she had with minimal hesitation. This confidence pervaded in his behavior, seeing Slim sneak quick kisses to Dot’s cheek whenever she was visiting. She’d turn to him with surprise and a blush on her face, seeing Slim return the smile and an even more intense blush before going back to whatever he was doing. This also carried over to his reactions from her steps up, being even more open and expressive to her hand holdings and gestures of affection.

Still, Shade and Firefly were…taking some getting used to. Firefly quickly emerged whenever Dot arrived, only to go wide-eyed in horror before vanishing, leaving Slim and Dot silent and staring at each other. Shade, on the other hand, embraced the new freedom, giving Dot winks and smirks whenever he was mentioned. Slim had restrained the shadow on every occasion, Dot seeing black and yellow in the boy’s furious eyes as Shade laughed it off and retreated.

Even with their conflicting personalities, Dot couldn’t deny that things weren’t boring around Slim. His two parts definitely explained his quieter nature, but Dot could tell that there was more to be discovered. Firefly’s smiles were bright, fitting his name and nature; but the light was also restricted, shrinking back at first before slowly creeping out. Shade was the opposite, which was also fitting; putting on the performance of a sort of charmer or ringmaster, using elaborate gestures and language whenever they spoke, much to Slim’s chagrin.

This only made Dot more curious, leading her to taking a chance, releasing a deep breath as she and Slim were eating before speaking.

“Hey Slim?”  
The young man looked up from his food. “What’s up?”  
“If they wouldn’t mind it, I…” She released a nervous breath. “I’d like to know Shade and Firefly better…face to face.”

Slim briefly choked on his food, thickly swallowing before looking at Dot with wide eyes. Shade and Firefly both peeked out of his shoulders with their own surprised expressions.

“A-are you sure? I mean, you only learned about them recently.”  
“I’m sure.” Dot nodded with subtle nervousness. “If this is going to work,” she gestured between the two of them, “I need to know about them l-like I would you.”  
The three before her looked to each other, seeming to hold a private conversation. Dot couldn’t help but laugh at the variety of expressions, from Shade’s surprise and annoyance to Firefly’s hope and nervousness. The close chat seemed to end, as all three looked to Dot, Slim giving a deep breath.

“If they’re okay with it, then so am I.”  
“Y-yeah, it might be n-nice.” Firefly squeaked.  
“Looking forward to it, miss.” Shade gave Dot another wink while raising his eyebrows, making Firefly look away and Slim reach for Shade’s neck before receding at Dot’s dedicated expression.  
“Alright then. Do you have an idea when you’d like to do this?”  
“Tomorrow. Unless you have something going on?”  
“No, that should work.” Slim released another sigh before looking to Dot, slight fear in his eyes. “If this is what you want.”  
Dot reached across the table, taking Slim’s hand in her own. “It is. Firefly, may I speak to you first?”  
The spark looked to her with surprised eyes, giving a nervous but happy nod. “Y-yeah, sure.”

Dot gave him a bright smile, briefly stunning Slim. She pulled back and rose from the table, bringing her dishes to the sink and starting to wash them.

Slim looked over to Firefly, seeing the spark stare at Dot with a hard to read expression.

“You alright, buddy?”  
“Huh?” Firefly snapped out of his stupor. “Y-yeah, I’m fine. It’s just…scary, what’s happening soon.”  
“Hey, you’ll be fine. I know Dot will be careful.”  
“C’mon Sparky,” Shade huffed, “think of this like a playdate, or whatever the hell calms you down. Dot’s a big girl, she won’t bite; _unless you want her to._”  
“_Shade. In. NOW.” _Slim’s eyes burned with a void black flame as he growled, making Shade slightly shiver while he retreated with a snicker. “Don’t listen to him, he’s just trying to get to you.”  
“Yeah. Still,” Firefly glanced forward, “I wanna get better about this. Dot deserves as much.”  
“I get that. We’ll be there, Firefly.”  
“Thanks, Slim.”

Slim simply nodded as he picked up his own dishes, joining Dot at the sink. She gave Slim and Firefly a smile as she worked, the boy reciprocating before focusing. Firefly simply watched, pondering what could happen tomorrow. The spark gave a sharp nod to himself, determined to make the most of this chance.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

“You ready to go?”  
Slim walked in front of Dot, holding the door open with a small smile. “After you.”  
“Thank you, kind knight.” Dot snickered as she left.

Slim returned the laugh as he caught up to her. The couple enjoyed the calm atmosphere of the street as they walked, Dot looking up and smiling at Slim’s calm and serene expression. She took in the fall’s scent, reminiscing on hot cider and cool breezes.

“So, where does Firefly want to go?” She broke the silence, bringing slight nerves to Slim’s face. The boy seemed to stare off, only giving barely noticeable nods and faint whispers of encouragement. He looked around, finding a secluded spot from the crowd.

“Follow me. We can get to our destination quicker if we take a …unorthodox method.”

Dot only gave Slim a raised eyebrow of confusion as she walked beside him. Dot let him lead the way, subtly taking his hand in her own. Slim looked to her with surprised eyes, Dot reciprocating a bright smile. Slim returned the expression, red starting to paint his cheeks from both the cold and his heart.

The couple arrived at the entrance to an alleyway. Slim quickly looked around, taking a deep breath as he realized no one would see them. He looked down to Dot with a nervous but determined expression.

“Are you sure about this? It’s not too late to just go home, maybe do this another time.”  
“I’m sure. Is Firefly ready?”  
“Y-yeah, I am.” The familiar glow emerged from Slim’s shoulder, taking in a small gulp.  
“Don’t worry Firefly, I trust you.” Dot gave him a comforting smile.  
“Alright. I’ll still be here if you need me.” Slim gave them both a nod before closing his eyes, Firefly giving a brief nod before vanishing into Slim’s shoulder.

Dot’s eyes slightly widened at a small glow of light in Slim’s chest. The glow radiated outwards, encasing his entire body as Dot slowly stood back. Light slowly brightened their surroundings as well, ending with Slim opening his eyes, Dot’s widening even more; as his pupils were now blue like pure, clean water. A nervous smile painted itself on his face as he reached out his hand again.

“Ok. A-are you sure about this?” Firefly asked.

Dot gave him another comforting smile, turning to fascination and slight fear as Firefly’s glow spread onto her. A sense of calm came with the light, allowing Dot to release a sigh of relief and comfort. She gasped when Firefly took her in his arms, giving her a nervous smile as the world around them seemed to grow.

Dot nearly screamed as she saw the ground grow farther and farther away. She clung to Firefly tightly, her love giving a reassuring but also nervous smile as they flew through the air. Dot carefully turned her head from Firefly’s chest to the outside, becoming enraptured by both the land and sky.

In what was both too soon and not soon enough for Dot, Firefly landed at the top of a high hill, dotted by a single tree. He put her down slowly, releasing a shaky breath as he slid, sitting with the tree to his back.

“Are you okay!?” Dot gasped.  
Firefly slowly opened one of his eyes. “Y-yeah…I’m fine, just…tired, sorry. I’m not…used to carrying others.” He panted. The light patted the ground next to him, Dot accepting the offer before looking out, mouth subtly opening at the view.

The city was little more than a cluster of grays and browns from the buildings. Treetops lined the horizon, and the sky seemed even clearer without the urban distractions. The air smelled fresher too; giving the whole scene a feeling like it was taken out of a storybook.

“How did you guys find this place?” Dot implored.  
“It was…after the mugging.” Firefly’s face fell slightly. “One day, when you were out, Slim needed a breather, so we just…flew around until we found this place.”  
Dot’s eyes noticeably widened, her mind briefly retreating to that day before returning to the present. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring that up.”  
A pitiful laugh escaped Firefly’s lips. “I should be the one saying sorry. I…I should’ve done more to help. I just…”

“Firefly?”  
“Am I…a burden, in any way?” Firefly looked into Dot’s eyes, tears filling his own as he seemed to look into her soul.  
“Why would you think that?”  
“It’s just that…For as long as I’ve been with them, Shade and Slim have always been the ones to move forward. I don’t come out all that much, and when I do, I’m just this…shy little kid. If light is supposed to be good and strong, then why aren’t I? Why do I have to be afraid like this?”

Dot slowly put her arm on Firefly’s shoulders, giving him a sad smile as tears started to fill her own eyes.

“You don’t have to be forward and strong for people to know you’re present. Just look out there,” she gestured to the world before them, “The sun and nature are _there_, but they aren’t moving or burning or anything, right?”  
“I…I guess so.”  
“Shyness isn’t the same as cowardice, Firefly. You healed me after we were attacked, and even if you don’t see it, you help keep Slim and Shade in line. They need you, Firefly; even if Shade doesn’t want to admit it, you’re like a brother to both of them.”

Dot gave Firefly a soft hug, the light bringing her in tightly before letting the tears fall. She simply returned the hug, whispering into his shoulder and giving him small kisses on the cheek as she rubbed his back. He leaned back, giving her a grateful smile.

“Thank you, S-Selene.”  
Dot’s smile only grew wider upon hearing her real name; and unprompted from Firefly, no less. “Anytime, Firefly. We’re both quieter people, so I know how you feel.”

Firefly laughed, taking Dot fully into his arms, sitting her in front of him and wrapping her in his hoodie. The couple looked to each other, sharing wide smiles and a small but passionate kiss. Firefly’s blue eyes became mixed with pink, making Dot raise an eyebrow.

“What’s going on with your eyes?”  
Firefly returned the confusion. “What do you mean?”  
“They’re pink now, along with blue.”  
“Oh, right.” Firefly scratched the back of his head as he chuckled. “Our eye color changes depending on our emotions; though it can do that subconsciously.”  
“What does pink represent?”  
The blush on the light’s cheeks intensified, as did his smile. “Love.”

Dot’s cheeks became enflamed as her eyes slightly widened, her small smile growing wider as she watched the colors in Firefly’s eyes move and swirl like a duo in a waltz. She slowly broke out of Firefly’s hoodie, standing before offering him her hand with a bright smile. Firefly took the offer, slight nervousness in his eyes as Dot guided one of his hands to her side, stretching out their joined hands and flowing around the area.

Firefly stayed focused on his feet, making sure to not step on Dot’s. She quickly dispelled that, lifting his chin to her eyes, giving a small kiss and a radiant smile. It enraptured the light, making him spread his own smile and laughter as they twirled. Even without music, Firefly’s heart sang a joyous melody, capturing Dot and giving her an even greater sense of happiness and freedom.

The couple finally slowed down, Dot wrapping her arms around Firefly’s shoulders, and he wrapping his arms around her waist as they touched foreheads, smiling at each other.

“Thank you, Selene. For helping me see this.”  
“Always, Firefly. Thank you for saving and being with me.”  
“Always.”

Dot laughed at Firefly’s smirk and joke, slowly stepping back. The light offered his hand again, lifting them into the air and back to their home. Even when he was tired, Firefly led the way, giving Dot a small flourish as he held the door for her. The couple walked into their apartment, Dot following Firefly as they fell onto the couch.

Firefly gave one last smile at Dot as she looked up to him. She leaned forward, capturing his lips with hers in one small, final kiss as they both drifted off to sleep, bathing in the stronger bond they had forged together.


	2. Shade

“Are you…sure about this?”  
“Yes.”  
“…Okay. Shade, you can come out.”

A familiar black shape rose from Slim’s shoulder, looking at Dot with a subtle smirk.

“It’s an honor, madam.”

Dot couldn’t help but crack a small smile as she rolled her eyes.

“Shade,” Slim looked to the phantom, his eyes slowly turning black. “If you do _anything_ to hurt or scare her,” black and red flames escaped Slim’s eyes, making Dot slightly move back, “**_You’ll never see the light of day again._**”

Even Shade cowered at Slim’s ferocity. However, he played it off with a smirk; Slim released a heavy breath, slowly looking over to Dot with a subtly fearful expression. She released a breath she didn’t know she held, giving her boyfriend a determined nod.

“Just say the word, and I’ll be out in an instant. The last thing I want is for you to feel unsafe.”  
“I understand. Thank you, Slim, but I need to handle this myself, to show that I can.”  
“I know you can, I just…” A subtle sigh escaped, almost unnoticeable to Dot, “I worry.”  
“Thank you, Slim.”

Dot gave Slim a small smile, which he reciprocated. His lips fell into a serious position as he closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. A void appeared in his chest, spreading and encasing his body in a black, tar-like substance. His body became jet-black, leaving no detail visible. Just as Dot was about to walk to Slim, the blackness shrunk into him, staying on his clothes and hair, but leaving his skin a pale gray. Slim’s eyes opened, finding his eyes a ruby-red color as his smirk emerged, revealing slightly sharpened teeth.

Shade performed an elaborate bow, extending his hand to Dot.

“Well, shall we?”

Dot nervously swallowed but took the offered limb. Shade gave a genuine smile as he guided Dot into a nearby shadow, slightly chuckling as she closed her eyes. An oddly cooling wind flowed around her, making Dot peek her eye open, silently gasping at the black and purple tunnel surrounding them before closing her eyes again. Dot shivered as the wind suddenly stopped, hearing a small laugh from Shade as the world quieted to near silence.

“Alright, you can open your eyes now.”

Dot obeyed, eyes widening at the sight before her. The ground was black, blades of grass being hardly noticeable from one another. In the distance, a grey city broke the land’s void, being supported by purple lights from buildings and street posts. The lights matched the sky in color, all elements working together to give a sense of odd peace, but also emptiness, to Dot.

She broke out of her reverie to see Shade sighing as he relaxed into a bench under a light post, stretching out his arms and flashing Dot another smile with one opened eye.

“Care to join me?”

Dot took in a small gulp as joined, keeping her sight focused on the view. Shade looked to her, subtly chuckling before also turning his eyes to the sky, watching the clouds roll by. Dot looked over to the phantom beside her, seeing peace in his eyes, along with a spark of his trademark mischief.

“Shade?”  
The name’s owner looked to her. “What’s up?”  
“What’s it like, in this place?”

Shade’s face slowly fell, taking on a conflicted and dark expression. “It’s not pretty, I’ll tell you that much. Your human problems are Candy Land compared to what you’d find with others in the Shadows.”  
“But, that city looks intact…”  
“You really need it spoon-fed to you, don’t ‘cha?” Shade’s eyes became more annoyed.  
“I’m sorry, I-“  
“Just because your world’s not up in shit and flames doesn’t mean it’s all peaceful. Even your so-called ‘friends and family’ have their own darkness, which can be found here, by the way.”  
“Wait, what?”

Shade growled, “Don’t you remember what I am? _Slim’s _darkness. Light and dark are 2 sides of the same coin, and I’m pretty sure we could find your darkness if we looked, though she’d probably wanna kill you.”  
“What makes you so sure? You didn’t kill-“  
“Yeah, well not everyone has a stupid spark chained to them. Maybe that makes us a bit _violent,_ _miss Rainbow Optimist!_”

Dot slightly moved back, seeing brief regret in Shade’s eyes. She also saw recollection and…sadness, even fear. Shade slumped forward, holding his face with one of his hands.

“What happened?”  
“You promise to keep your mouth shut?”  
Dot fiercely nodded. “I promise.”

Shade took in a deep breath, looking out to the vista. “In your world, there are plenty of opportunities for…not so pleasant acts. An instinct and hunger to cause harm. Here, that’s on a hair wire. And let’s just say, the wire was tripped for my folks.”

Dot remained silent as Shade looked to her for some kind of response. He turned when he didn’t get one, seeming to return to an unpleasant memory.

“My old man came home one night, not quite in a…stable state of mind. We’re naturally more aggressive than you humans, but this was amplified. He began to spit off at me, so I spat back. We kept going until he took a swing. It landed, and, well…” Shade looked to his hand, morphing his fingertips, “let’s just say that I figured out how to give myself claws.”

Dot’s eyes were wide, her hands over her mouth.

“My mom didn’t normally care when he came home like that, always able to hold her own if she was targeted. This time, she was pissed.” Shade darkly chuckled, “I think she was madder that she couldn’t be the one to score his head. So, she lashed at me, nearly got me a few times too, but I was able to take her down and get out of there.”

Dot initially hesitated, but put her hand on Shade’s shoulder, seeing tears slowly pool in his eyes.

“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be,” He marginally smirked, even as the red in his eyes became mixed with gray. “You do what you have to to survive here. It’s not without its fun times, being able to…relax like this, so I definitely like your world better than mine.”

Dot slowly crept closer to his side, putting her hand on Shade’s, which was on his leg. The phantom looked over with surprise in his eyes.

“Why…do you not hurt me? What about Slim and Firefly?”  
“Slim and Sparky are easy: Without them, I’m gone too, thanks to this ‘special bond’ we have when we first met. You? I…I’m not sure. Not many people accept a demon into their love lives, even one that’s as smooth as yours truly.”

Dot couldn’t help but laugh, Shade joining in.

“I guess…it’s nice to be able to be vulnerable. Consider this a result of the spark of light in me; damn piece of junk doesn’t help that Sparky’s around 24/7.”  
“He looks up to you, you know.”  
“You’re a bad liar.”  
“I’m not lying, and I can see why he does. Your drive and confidence are admirable. And that light led you to caring for and protecting me better than most humans would, so thank you.”  
“Hmph, consider it a freebie for giving your time, nothing more.”

Dot laughed as Shade turned back to the horizon, cracking his own smile. Dot also turned to the view before her, briefly pitying Shade and this world in front of her. One where violence likely seen in nightmares was not only real, but commonplace. Even if the Shadows were normally calm like they were at the moment, Dot could also feel the tension that Shade described, like something truly evil was breathing down her neck.

However, she looked over to Shade, understanding flowing through her like a river. While the world was dark, it had light as well, seen in its uniquely serene aura and even in Shade’s behavior. The girl looked over to the ghost, seeing just how relaxed he was. She smiled at his serenity, sneaking a kiss to his cheek.

Shade looked over; surprise clear in his eyes. A smile quickly grew over his lips, increasing when he saw Dot’s happiness. The ghost slowly put his hands on Dot’s cheeks, drawing closer. Dot quickly closed the gap, taking Shade by surprise. He embraced her consent, deepening the kiss as he put his hands to her sides.

They pulled back, Shade’s smile shifting into a smirk.

“Damn, you really are too good for Slim if this is what kissing’s gonna be like.”  
Dot’s face became consumed in a blush matching Slim’s eyes before her mouth curled into a smirk. “He’s not the only one who gets to kiss me, you know. Don’t be throwing _Shade_ at your brothers.”

Shade’s smirk dropped into a surprised expression, a subtle blush appearing before being overtaken by a wide smile as Shade broke into roaring laughter. He pulled Dot closer, bringing her down with him as the ghost fell to the ground. Dot landed on top of Shade, gazing at him with pure love in her eyes. Shade reciprocated, gently brushing her hair away from her face and holding her cheek.

“You really are beautiful, angel. You must have some bad taste or somethin’, picking freaks like Slim and me.”  
“No, all I see is a soul, or souls,” Dot chuckled, “that captivate with their own special charm. Makes life interesting, don’t you think?”  
Shade only laughed, “Can’t argue with you there.”

Dot reached Shade’s lips, the ghost simply reciprocating with a genuine smile as he closed his eyes. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, simply basking in each other. Eventually, Dot rested herself on Shade’s chest, who slowly stroked her hair as they looked out to the purple sky.

“We really should be getting home, angel.”  
“I suppose,” Dot yawned, “but we can also stay here.”  
“No way,” Shade snickered, “Slim would have my head on a platter if I didn’t get you home safe.”  
“I’m not getting up. You’re too comfy.”

Shade’s eyes marginally widened before turning to an amused expression.

“Alright then, I’ve got you.”

Dot slightly jumped as Shade put his arms around her, slowly rising from the ground. She looked up with a surprised expression; Shade only responded with a smirk as he began walking. Dot released a relaxed sigh, snuggling as much into Shade as possible as they went back to the human world.

It was dark out when Dot next opened her eyes, seeing Shade quickly open the door and tiptoe inside. He slowly closed the door behind them, trying to lay Dot on the nearby recliner. However, she didn’t budge, only holding onto the ghost harder as he tried to pry her off.

“C’mon, Selene, you gotta, let, go.”  
“Mm-mm. Too tired, stay.”  
“You really are a huggy one, aren’t you?”  
“Mm-hmm.”  
“Not gonna let me go?”  
Dot only shook her head slowly.

Shade quietly groaned, “Fine.” He crept onto the chair, setting it back while making sure Dot stayed as she was. He looked down one last time, slowly stroking her hair with a soft smile.

“Good night, Selene. And thanks.”

Dot creaked her eyes open, seeing Shade’s eyes closed as a peaceful snore escaped his lips. The girl only smiled, snuggling further into the phantom’s chest as she joined him in sleep.


	3. Slim

“Where exactly are we going?” Slim couldn’t help but chuckle as Dot guided him.  
“It’s a surprise.” The girl only smiled and winked at the boy behind her, making him blush.  
“Well, no offense, but this isn’t too surprising, seeing as how it’s your apartment building and all.”  
“Don’t worry, it gets better.”

Slim only shrugged as he continued to follow her. He also couldn’t deny the curiosity in his mind, or the joy on Dot’s face. That sort of wonder was blinding in its beauty, hypnotizing Slim to do anything for its owner if it meant seeing that again.

They climbed the stairs, Dot stopping at the door and looking back at Slim with a smile.

“Alright, you gotta close your eyes.”  
Slim raised one of his eyebrows. “Really?”  
“Yes, really.” Dot chuckled, “Now close ‘em, and no peeking!”  
“Yes, ma’am.”

Slim and Dot laughed as she guided him outside. She looked back, seeing a smile of intrigue on her boyfriend’s face. She took in a small but deep breath, ecstatic for Slim’s reaction to his surprise. On Slim’s part, he could only tell that the new area had gotten brighter by light phasing through his closed eyes.

“Alright, open your eyes.”

The sight before him made Slim’s mouth slowly open. The city was its normal self: Subtle reds, browns and grays from the buildings and nature. However, the highlight was undeniably the sunset.

The sun itself cast an enrapturing glow over the horizon, painting the fall colors even brighter. The city basked in a unique warmth and beauty that Slim knew only came around at rare moments. The boy was beyond amazed, and thankful, that his girlfriend had gifted him with such a captivating sight.

“Whoa…How did you find this?”

“I got bored and wanted to explore a bit. I found this spot, and it’s been my favorite if I ever need to get away from…well, life, I guess.” She slightly smiled.  
“I can see why,” Slim marveled, “You’d think this sort of view would be on a cruise ship, but…”  
“This is beautiful.” Firefly emerged, not even phasing Slim or Dot.  
“Screw that, this is damn gorgeous.” Shade whistled. “We should make people pay to get up here. We’d make a fortune!”

Slim and Dot slightly jumped before laughing, the ghost’s smirk growing even more. The laughter faded, a silence taking its place. Slim felt slight unease, but looked over to Dot, using her carefree expression and the view before him to push the nerves away. The boy took in another breath, embracing the fresh air.

“Shade, Firefly, I’d like to talk to Slim alone.”  
“Aw, come on, angel.” Shade smirked as he fake begged. “You know you gotta share this stuff with Sparky and I.”  
“C-c’mon Shade,” Firefly started drifting towards the shadow, “We should give them some privacy.”  
“Shade,” Slim looked over, hints of black swirling in his eyes. “Leave us. You heard her.”  
“Hmph, fine.”

The ghost only grumbled as he retreated into his host, Firefly giving Slim and Dot a bow and shaky smile as he left. The couple looked to each other before Dot gave a small chuckle, returning her gaze to the view before her with a happy sigh. Slim reciprocated, watching the people below go about their lives. From his place, they seemed so small, unable to interfere with this moment, which he was very grateful for.

“Thank you, Slim.”

Slim looked to the voice’s source with marginally surprised eyes. “What for?”  
“For…being there for me, I suppose. Saving me at the mugging, standing by me, being open…a lot of things, really.”  
A blush quickly grew on the boy’s cheeks. “You don’t need to thank me for anything, Dot. I’d, rather we, would do it all again in a heartbeat.”

“I guess I should thank you-and all of you, now that I think about it,” Dot laughed, “for trusting and caring about me then.”  
“So you’re…okay with them then?”

Dot looked over to Slim with sarcastically shocked eyes, only to be replaced with love and concern upon seeing his serious expression. She walked over to Slim, cradling his cheek with her hand.

“Yes, I’m okay with them. They are like you, after all.”  
“I…uh…”  
“It’s true.” Dot snickered, “they’re kind, caring, and nice to be around, even Shade.”  
Slim’s eyes widened, shifting into a sad and fearful expression. “Even after…his past?”  
“Even then. It makes sense, and we’ve all done bad things in the past. Do you really think your burdens make you unworthy of love?”  
“W-well, it didn’t help much that Shade and my parents weren’t great role models.”  
“But look at yourself now,” Dot spoke in a soft but serious tone. “You’ve made it here, making amends with Shade, and encouraging Firefly. You’ve stood up and been there for me, even when you guys didn’t get along, am I right?”  
“I mean, it wasn’t that big a deal.”

Dot grabbed Slim’s cheeks, carefully pulling his forehead to hers.

“You listen to me, Nehemiah. Your love and devotion have been a bigger deal and gift than I could ever ask for. And if others don’t recognize what you bring, then they don’t deserve your kindness and strength. And I will remind you of your importance and worthiness every day. Theirs too.”

Slim’s eyes and mouth widened, becoming lost in Dot’s intense gaze. A small chuckle escaped his mouth as his eyes watered, tears slowly spilling. The boy quickly wrapped her in an intense hug, relaxing as she rubbed circles in his back after a moment. Slim felt his worries wash away with his tears, being replaced by true peace and utter devotion to the girl in his arms, being spread to Shade and Firefly.

Slim moved back, guiding one of Dot’s hands to his cheek and nuzzling into it. He took in another breath, looking at Dot with nothing but love in his eyes, highlighted by their pink color and flames.

“Don’t let anyone tell you that you’re anything less than a goddess, Selene. They’re clearly heretics.”  
“I’m not so sure about that.”  
“I’ll remind you every day.”

Dot laughed at Slim’s comeback, taking him in again for another kiss. This one was slow and truly passionate, focusing the lovers only on each other. Slim closed his eyes, embracing the pure joy and peace in his soul. This feeling was unlike any other before, seeming to be shared by Shade and Firefly, spreading throughout Slim.

Dot pulled back and opened her eyes, gasping at what she saw. Shade and Firefly’s auras were shifting in and out of appearance, Slim keeping his eyes closed and seeming to draw into himself. Bands of black and gold encased the boy, solidifying around his body like a shell.

The casing shattered, making Dot cover her eyes. She opened them again, gasping at the sight before her.

Slim’s body was relaxed, even with the new additions; though something unique seemed to be with him. Bands of solid black wrapped around his arms as the rest of his body glowed, nearly matching the sun’s light. Slim-rather, whatever this new figure was, slowly rose, taking in a deep breath as something emerged from his back. Two black shapes rose and spread out, unfurling and revealing themselves to be angelic-looking wings.

The wings moved, slowly lifting the figure into the air. Dot took a step back, watching in awe as her boyfriend rose. He opened his eyes, making Dot cover her mouth with her hands; one of his eyes was as red as Shade’s, the other blue as Firefly’s. The figure looked around him, sharing Dot’s amazement.

“Slim…Are you okay?”

The figure responded with a sharp nod and smile. “I- “He gave a puzzled expression, shaking his head as though his words didn’t feel right, being carried by Slim, Shade and Firefly’s voices simultaneously. “We, are fine. We…We feel amazing!”

The figure flew in circles, filling the air with laughter. They slowly descended, giving Dot another radiant smile as they examined their new wings, Dot holding her own joyous but confused expression.

“Wait…We? What about…Shade and Firefly?”  
“We’re…all three of them, we suppose.”  
Dot raised an eyebrow. “If you’re all of them at once, then…What do I call you?”  
The figure raised a hand to their chin, quickly giving a nod.

“Shadow…Call us, Shadow.”

Shadow slowly walked forward, opening both their arms and wings for Dot. She leapt into them, spinning around them with joy making her heart take flight. She stopped when she felt a kiss on her head, seeing pure love in Shadow’s eyes and smile. She captured their lips with her own, tears starting to fall at all that had happened within the last few days.

Dot snuggled in deeper once she felt Shadow’s wings wrap around her. The angel embraced their love wholeheartedly, smiling even wider and internally singing with joy at this moment. Even after all the awkwardness, the secrets, and the suffering, this woman…This beautiful, bright, and loving woman, cared about them like nothing else could even hope to. Shadow slowly rose into the air, tightening their grip on Dot. The girl quickly looked around, being reassured by her love’s eyes, truly losing herself in another heartfelt kiss as the sun set, promising more to come in their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you thought in the comments, and have a good day!


End file.
